


chronic migraines

by senkuswaifu



Series: chronic [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Headaches & Migraines, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Karasuno Family, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Sick Hinata Shouyou, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senkuswaifu/pseuds/senkuswaifu
Summary: Hinata makes a terrible decision - getting out of bed when he has a migraine
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou & Sawamura Daichi, Hinata Shouyou & Sugawara Koushi
Series: chronic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893769
Comments: 11
Kudos: 362





	chronic migraines

**Author's Note:**

> just in case: giving those with emetophobia a warning  
> comment, judge, do whatever  
> this is just another fic for me to fight my insomnia :)

Despite popular belief, Hinata Shouyou was not the healthiest person on the planet, he wasn't even close to being healthy. His life filled with doctors and specialist appointments, attending them almost monthly, new solutions arising at almost every appointment. There was a list attached to his fridge - not that he needed it - reminding himself of his medications and responses to each and every one of his issues. The list was lengthy, quite the achievement, but definitely not an achievement to boast about, it was, as his mother complained about often, expensive.

Hinata's first year at Karasuno so far had been a good one, his health staying steady and he never really experienced any lows, almost forgetting about his issues. That's why when he woke up on a cold Tuesday morning he was hit with the reminder that he was not blessed with the same strong immunity and health as his other teammates.

Hinata awoke to the blaring sound of his alarm ringing, drilling into his brain and interrupting his dream. He rolled himself over to face the alarm that sat over at his desk, a good metre or two away, tired eyes squinting at the device that currently lit up the room. Slowly sitting up, he lent against the wall to his left, fatigue and dizziness washing over him. _Dammit._ The orange haired teen cursed himself running all possibilities of what could make him feel this way - a cold? his anxiety? stomach bug? his low iron?. He hadn't even gone through all his options when his question was answered, a deep pain pulsed in his head. Of course it was, his chronic migraines. Hinata wracked his brain for a cause, and yet nothing came to mind - a miscalculation on his behalf, he would later realise he had forgotten to take his anti inflammatory medication the day before.

With a load groan, the volleyball player pushed himself off his wall, his body flailing forward as his swung his knees off the bed, his warm feet touching the crusted carpet. With one hand leaning on the bedpost beside him he pushed himself forward, taking slow steps towards his desk. The small device on the desk vibrated loudly with the alarm, the loud noise causing deep annoyance for Hinata's head, causing pain to pulsate through his body. Without realising it, he lent forward, both arms on the desk, holding him in place, making sure he didn't fall over - or worse, faint. Ripping the phone from the chord it was plugged into, Hinata smashed the stop button on the alarm, relief instantly seeping into his bones when the insistent noise stopped.

Pale hands rubbed an even paler face, hands shaking from anxiety as he had to make a decision, was he to go to practice and school today? The teen knew he had to attend this practice, it was important for the team to improve their dynamics, improve their tactics for the upcoming matches at Nationals. Decision made, the boy crept over to his wardrobe, dragging his feet like a zombie, conserving his non existent energy for practice. Hinata took his time getting changed into his volleyball uniform, careful not to cause unnecessary movements to bother his pounding head. Once again walking like a zombie, he packed his bag for school, kneeling on the floor he shoved his crumpled school uniform into the bag without care - again another miscalculation on his behalf, as he would soon realise he had no need for it. "Shouyou?!"

A familiar voice rang through the house, stilling Hinata's snail pace movements, his head trying to think of a response, which was replaced by an unintelligible grunt. "Shouyou?" again the voice called from somewhere in the house, closer than before, "Are you ready yet? You need to get to practice."

Quick steps sounded through the hallway before his room, stopping in front of his thin door. Slowly it slid open revealing his mother with a clearly annoyed look on her face. "I expect an answer when I speak to you," her voice was loud, and echoed throughout his room, causing more pain to pulse through his head.

"Ah yeah... sorry," his voice was quiet when he responded, barely loud enough for her to hear.

His mother walked into his room, a bento box in her hand, shoving it into his now free hands. Carefully he took it from her, placing it into his crowded bag, zipping it up, which took quite some effort. Slowly the older woman left the room, leaving the door open and walking down the narrow hallway to the kitchen. Hinata took his time standing up, grabbing his shoes from the floor beside the door, and walked to the kitchen, sometimes placing a hand on the wall beside him as a means of support when his head felt as if it was going to implode. As he reached the kitchen, he found himself making a beeline for the dining room table, sitting at a free chair and putting his shoes on, tying them loosely. 

With some effort he stood, ignoring the lightheaded feeling that washed over him. Leaving his bag on the table, he walked over to the kitchen, making a beeline for his medicine cupboard. Hands out in front of him, Hinata yanked the doors open, revealing a small two shelved cupboard, medicine bottles and boxes with his name on them, filling it from bottom to top. He reached for his relpax, shaking the box a little, nothing. _Fuck._ Of course with his luck this would happen, his migraine medicine was empty. He should've had the foresight to see this happening. He placed the box back into the cupboard, not bothered to do anything with it, instead reaching for the aspirin, hoping that this could replace his prescription for the day. Opening the box, he plopped two in his hand, swallowing the tablets dry flinching as they slowly slid down his throat.

Hinata put the tablets back into the cupboard, and slowly spun around, reaching for his water bottle that sat on the bench from the day before. Walking to the sink, he emptied out the lukewarm water and gave his bottle a quick rinse before filling it up with cold water. Bringing the bottle to his lips he drank a few sips, chasing down the two tablets he had taken a few seconds ago. Walking back to the table he grabbed his bag, and slung it over his shoulder, the strap pulling on his shoulder, causing a shooting pain to go through his neck and into his head. _Oh._ Oh, he quickly realised the source of his discomfort, he had forgotten his very important medication that helped put a stop to his migraines. His anti inflammatory for his neck joints that the doctor had discovered to be inflamed almost permanently, the strain causing his migraines.

Cursing himself for his stupid mistake, Hinata made his way to the door, dismissing the thought of breakfast from his head, he was going to be late, and shouldn't worry about it. "Bye Mum. Bye Natsu. I'm heading off to practice," he called, opening the door and closing it quickly, not waiting for a response. 

Fresh air hit his face, cooling his feverish cheeks and forehead. He sighed, relief washing into his glossy eyes, though it was short lived as he looked at his bike, realising the distance he was to go, with such a pain in his head. Ignoring his own protests, he made his way to his bike, hopping onto it, slowly pedalling out of his driveway and making his way to school. 

* * *

As soon as he arrived to school he realised his mistake. _No._ He had to correct himself. Hinata had realised that coming to school was a mistake not even five minutes into the ride to school, not only was his head pounding worse than before, he was seriously nauseated, and permanently light headed. During his ride, he had to take three breaks, worry of fainting or throwing up stopping him from completing the ride in one go. Pulling out his phone he checked the time, he noted he was ten minutes late to practice, messages from the team already littered his screen, asking where he was and if he was okay. Quickly he typed up a response and sent it to the group chat, it read: Sorry guys!!! Woke up a bit late today, just got here :).

Slowly but surely, Hinata walked to the gym, stopping every time he climbed stairs, taking a breather as he had little to no energy, his head turning from a pounding to a sharp pain as if someone was drilling into his head. Finally making it to the gym he cheered to himself, panting slightly as he climbed up the stairs (were they always this tall and long?) to the club room, depositing his ruffled belongings and taking off his jacket, readying himself for what he knows would be a practice from hell. Taking deep breaths in and out of his nose, he walked out of the club room, fresh air blew past him, goosebumps rising on his feverish and sweaty skin. "You got this," he whispered to himself, in some hope it would make him feel better (it didn't.)

Dragging his sluggish body back down the many stairs, the aching teen made his way to the gym, hoping that practice was more light today and not so intense, a hope that he knew would never be fulfilled, but a hope nonetheless. Approaching the door, anxiety shook his core, he could only hope that no one would notice anything, or he would be sent home immediately. With a drilling in his head, and a nauseated body, Hinata yanked the door of the gym and slid it open, taking quiet steps into the gym, hoping to slide in unnoticed. "Shouyou!" a voice called out to him, Hinata cursed, he had already been noticed not even five seconds after he entered the gym.

Turning his head towards the sound, Hinata discovered Nishinoya, the resident liberio running towards him, a grin of his face plastered from ear to ear. "You lost your race to Kageyama today, he's been boasting about it all morning," Nishinoya sounded as if he was egging Hinata on, trying to get a reaction out of him, "I told him you would beat him fair and square in volleyball practice today, so don't let me down Sho!"

Oh no. There would be no way Hinata could give it his all at the practice, he had no chance at even coming close to beating Kageyama, and now that everyone would be watching, they would surely notice that something was off about him. To not look suspicious Hinata responded, "I'm going to beat that King today." 

He was not excited for this practice. As much as Hinata loved his team like they were a family, he did not want to tell them about his various issues, they had always been a secret from everyone, he often stressed that if anyone found out, he would be treated so differently. His eyes scanned the gym for his other teammates, checking what they were doing for practice, widening at the sight before him, on one side of the net stood Asahi, Kageyama, Tadashi and Kinoshita, on the other side stood the rest of the team. _Shit._ They were doing serves and receives, something that would surely drain his already below low battery. Focusing on standing up straight, Hinata walked over to his teammates, putting on a smile, to make sure he looked as normal as possible. "I'm ready to receive all the balls you send my way Kageyama!" he exclaimed, focusing on the enthusiasm in his voice, not at all concerned about the words pouring out of his mouth.

All of his teammates laughed at him, "All the balls?" Tanaka queried, bursting into laughter. 

Hinata replayed the words in his head realising what he had said, his face burned, and not just because of the fever now. "Wait!, I didn't mean it like that!" he whined, while his team laughed at Tanaka's antics.

He was glad the rest of the team were too busy laughing as another wave of pain and nausea caused him to flinch, almost sending him to the floor. The now sweat covered boy caught himself, feigning it as laughter. After the team had calmed down from laughing at Hinata's embarrassing entrance, they continued on with practice, gathering in a line to receive the balls that were served to them.

It was after his second receive that he started to feel more wonky that usual, the pain in his head causing his vision to blur around the edges. It was time for his third receive, Kageyama was serving the ball, staring him down with calculating eyes. As the ball was sent his way Hinata lunged into action sending his arms forward, out in front of him, the ball landing perfectly dead centre, sending it back to the other side of the net. Dizziness washed over him and his vision clouded. If he didn't feel so terrible he would be proud of himself that was one of his best receives yet. His legs buckled, sending him head forward to the floor, his arms struggled to catch him. Landing on the floor was quite the painful experience, his head burst into pain, but he couldn't groan or even let out a whimper, it was if he was in the deep end of a pool sinking further into darkness.

"Hinata!"

"Hinata!"

"Someone go get sensei."

"What happened?"

"Is he alright?"

Voices were barely heard with his cotton filled ears, his brain only just processing the words enough for him to understand. He felt arms grab his shoulders, tossing him on to his side. Footsteps running everywhere, their vibrations sending pain through his skull. Hands lifted his head slightly, and placed it back down onto something soft. A jacket maybe. No a person. _This is weird._ Hinata couldn't open his eyes or move, as if he was in a coma, everything felt like lead, so he focused on his breathing, to make sure he wasn't dying. This whole situation was odd to him. He had never fainted because of a migraine before, something new to talk to his doctor about. Nausea suddenly came over him like a wave, and stomach acid crept up his throat. He was going to vomit. Coughing, he felt himself gag, and warm liquid trailed out of his mouth onto the surface in front of him.

"Gross."  
  
"Shhhh"

Hinata blinked his eyes opened, the lights above him causing him to flinch violently, his head striking with pain because of the movement. As his vision became clearer, his eyes slowly wandered the scene around him. He lay in the middle of the court, head propped onto Sugawara's legs, Daichi by his side holding a water bottle, the rest of the team surrounding him and Sensei standing next to Coach Ukai in the corner on the phone. Rolling onto his back, he immediately tried to sit up, only to be struck with pain, he lent back down onto Sugawara's legs, melting into the comfortable surface. "Don't try to get up yet Hinata, Sensei is on the phone to your Mum, she should be coming soon," glossy eyes looked over to the voice, Daichi who held out a water bottle for him.

He mumbled something incoherently before taking the water bottle and sipping it slowly, before almost dropping it trying to give it back. Suga rested a hand in his hair, playing with it, comforting Hinata. "Get some rest Hinata, we'll wake you when your Mum comes."

At the command of Suga's words, Hinata closed his eyes, he vowed to tell the team more about himself another time, before falling into a restful sleep.


End file.
